


Coming home

by LordFlausch



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Smut, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: You wait for your girlfriend to come home, and it takes longer than expected.





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in ages... I hope I can get back into posting more soon.  
> A gift to my sis and all the people on Discord.
> 
> As always, the protagonist's thoughts are italic.

Blood, painting the night.   
The growls of those who still fought, whimpers of those about to die and the ashes of those she already had killed.  
How she had moved with grace, her sharp senses taking in every smallest movement, everything about her body trained for those moments.  
Her gun shooting with the precision she learned to have.  
Her whip, constraining and injuring, making sure none would escape.  
The small coven had been no match for her. As much as they had tried to put up a fight, in the end, she had way more experience with such things. She smirks a little, victorious, adrenaline still pumping through her body. It makes her fingertips drum on the steering wheel of the black van as she remembers how natural it feels to hunt, how reliable her weapons feel in her hands, how the fight is one of the two places she can truly be who she is.   
But thoughts about that start to fade away more and more when Havenfall appears on her GPS, smirk replaced by a soft, affectionate smile.   
For she knows who is waiting there.

\- 

Waiting is bad.  
Like really bad.  
Especially bad when knowing your girlfriend might not return.

_Like, she said she'll be back during the night, but that's not exactly... specific._

All you can do is wait and watch silly night television, horror movies about people getting devoured by Zombies (not helping), torn up by Werewolves (nope) and sucked dry by vampires (DEFINITELY NOT).   
The only other choice is Twilight on some silly romance channel and you DEFINITELY aren't desperate (or drunk) enough for that. 

The minutes go on and on, each one feeling like an hour. The program fades to the back of your mind, thoughts too active to focus.

_What if she is dead? What if she won't come back?_   
_…_   
_Calm down, ____. Deep breaths. She won't be gone. She's a fucking pro. She's been doing this all of her life and she knows how to take care of herself and how to handle quite a few enemies at once. She'll be fine, and every moment now you will get a sign she's alive._

Another minute passes without you hearing a message notification on your phone, the humming of the Black Van, the tires on the yard, the doorbell, her voice. 

You reconsider Twilight. 

-

Her smile widens when she sees the lights of the town in the distance, and she wonders if you're still up, but then chuckles. Obviously you'll be. And she would lie to herself if she said that made her disapprove of how late you are up. She secretly loves it, seeing you waiting for her and being able to kiss you with the adrenaline still in her veins.   
The nights after her victories are some of the very best.  
She bites her lip thinking about the last times, how you had writhed beneath her, head thrown back in ecstasy when her fingers had toyed with you mercilessly, how you breathlessly had tried to kiss her between moans and cries of pleasure, how you had begged her not to stop when you had been on the edge, and your face when you had come.  
She chuckles when she realizes just how aroused she has become from that imagination, her thighs already rubbing together. She subconsciously bites her lip and drives a little faster, further memories almost urging her home.

\- 

“And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.” - “What a stupid lamb.” - “What a sick, masochistic lion.” 

Pros of watching Twilight: Your rage about the movie makes it a little more bearable to deal with the fact she still isn't there.  
Cons of watching Twilight: THE ENTIRE FUCKING MOVIE.

You angrily chew your chips at the “romance” beginning, muttering complaints under your breath on how actually someone decided to make a movie out of this stuff. You grin, remembering when you had shown this and all of the following movies to your girlfriend one night (she hadn't seen them and there had been this need within you to show them to her), how she had been caught between laughing fits and bursts of rage. 

_“THEY DON'T SPARKLE!”_

_“I know.”_

_“BUT WHY ACTUALLY? Like silver doesn't even make them flinch, and exactly, they enter a house without permission, like has this author ever had an encounter?!”_

_She had kept ranting on and you were chuckling and blushing. It was funny to see her like this... but also so very cute._

_So cute..._

You chuckle, but then get more and more sad when you look at the clock on the wall. 1.02 AM. And she still isn't here. You sniff. It had been a small coven, so why would it take her so long? She had left this morning, when you had also started your shift!  
It can't be she's dead. Not ever. She'd promised to return, and always, she had kept that promise. You just hope that will also be the case today.

Suddenly, you hear a motor in the distance. You rush to get to the door and storm out, expecting to see her van coming, stopping in front of your house, and your girlfriend to jump out, running towards you... but the car drives past.  
You bite your lip, turning around and slowly walking back to the house. 

-

She's panting, running down the road. Caught between her joy from the victory and the tingling anticipation of hoping to ravish you tonight, she didn't realize her fuel was empty until her Van slowed in the middle of the road. She just managed to pull over to the side, but then... well, her legs   
got another workout.  
But there she is. She can see you, walking back to the house.  
Did you go outside? To check whether she was finally coming?  
Endearment floats through her, and she speeds up, feeling the grass hit her legs.

-

Tears of worry threaten to fall, but you manage to get a hold of yourself. 

_Not outside._

Every step feels hard, every movement is slow. Still, no engine, no car. All to be heard is the faint rustle of grass in the night. You reach the open door, taking another moment to listen closely.

“Waiting for someone?”

The sudden voice makes you jump, and you whirl around, seeing her stand there, right in front of you, a slight smirk on her face.  
You are left speechless for a second, but then she's the one to make a surprised noise when you pull her into your arms, some of your held in tears flowing.

“I- I was- I was- I was so worried.”

You mumble between short sobs, and she pulls you even closer, leaning her head against your shoulder.

“I'm so sorry. My battery was empty and then my car ran out of fuel... I didn't know you'd worry that much...”

“I fucking love you, Vanessa Helsing, obviously I'm worried about you going off to fight a coven!”

She tenses a little, and when you pull your head back to look at her, she's averting her gaze, pink spreading and darkening on her pale cheeks.

“I'm never gonna get used to someone saying that...”

Her eyes flicker to yours shortly, then she quickly averts them again.

_I CAN'T._   
_SHE'S TOO GODDAMN ADORABLE._   
_HOW COULD I BE MAD AT THIS, THAT WOULD BE A CRIME AGAINST HUMANITY ITSELF._

“And I'm never gonna give up saying that.”

She hides her face in her hands for a second and then looks up to you. 

“I love you too.”

You smile affectionately, pulling her close again for a moment and then let go. 

“Come in, babe. Do you want a hot chocolate?”

“That'd be kind of you.”

She follows you inside and heads straight for the couch while you go for the kitchen. You hear the rustle of her clothes while you prepare the drink for the both of you, and for a second, the image of her lights up your mind, how she undresses and her clothes hit the ground, how she stretches out the kinks in her neck and arms...  
Flustered, you focus on the hot chocolate rather than the hot imagination.

By the time you return to the living room, Vanessa's clothes are on a pile in front of the couch, while your girlfriend is wrapped in a blanket on top of it, eyes seeming as if they're trying to kill the TV.

“Really? Twilight?”

“The only other choices were movies where humans get torn by monsters. Not helping my mood. And raging about this movie at least got my mind off for a while.”

She snorts, but a chuckle follows soon after. You hand her the beverage, which she appreciates with a sweet smile. She scoots over and lifts the blanket with one hand as you climb on next to her, and you sip your drinks in content silence, watching the movie halfheartedly, but mostly just enjoying each other's presence.

“Sooo... how'd it go?”

“The people are safe.”

“Means you went in all elegant and deadly and kicked ass.”

A short laugh escapes her before you see her blushing again in the corner of your eye, hiding her nose in her cup.

“You could put it that way...”

You suppress the urge to squeal when she looks at you with a slight smile on her face.

_Help. Where can I report my girlfriend for being too cute?_

Despite yourself you lean towards her, pecking her lips shortly. She winks at you.

“That was a little shorter than I hoped.”

You blush, but also smirk.

“Wait until we're not making a mess if we do that.”

“I thought that would be guaranteed.”

A slight smirk covers her face, and now its your turn to blush.

“I... meant the hot chocolate...”

“I didn't.”

Flustered, you turn your head away and take another sip to at least regain some sense of clear thoughts. The effect is not even half what you'd have needed.  
Vanessa chuckles, and then finishes her drink and places the empty mug beside her, turning towards you and smirking. She gets on her knees and stretches again, letting her hands run through her hair while looking at you.   
Your cup rests against your lips, and you're not even sure if there's even still something in it when she crawls over to you and takes it out of your hand, placing it on the table behind her. Her hand locks under your waist while her other fingertips travel over the side and back of your neck. A shiver rolls down your spine when she moves to sit on your lap and tilts your head up. She leans in and you close your eyes, expecting a kiss... but it doesn't come.   
When you crack open one eye, she's still smirking, not more than two inches away from your face. You can feel her breath ghosting over your lips and her hand on your cheek, her other arm locked under your shoulders.

“There's still something left I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

Your voice is low and a little throaty, almost pleading.

“If I was a vampire, you would have been at my mercy back then.”

Further shivers run through you while you try to come up with a witty or seductive reply, but words fail you.   
So all you do is grab her neck and pull her towards you, locking your lips in the kiss you needed since you saw her again. She responds quickly, pulling you closer and letting out a low hum. Her hand begins rubbing your back just right while her other massages your neck, making you moan softly into the kiss.  
Your bodies press against each other, want rising in between you. Her hands touch you more aggressively, she kisses you hungrily, and it is only when you feel her hips slowly move against you that you realize how much she seems to want you. You shift your weight so you can teasingly move your leg against her, and she whimpers, rolling her hips against it. 

“Needy, are we?”

“You have no idea what my mind came up with while I was driving back...”

You smirk and move your hands around her to place them against her breasts, and when you start to massage them, a tiny moan escapes her. Her hands come to rest on your shoulders and grip them, and she presses herself against you, still humping your leg, her low moans leaving her every now and then.  
You lean forward and kiss her collar, and one of her hands comes to keep your head against her. You nip on her skin carefully, and move your leg with more force. She gasps, and then pushes your head a few inches away.

“I need you. Now.”

“Bedroom?”

She wordlessly gets up (although you don't fail to hear her small whimper when she loses contact to you) and grabs your hand to drag you with her. Inside the bedroom, she pushes you on the bed and crawls on top of you, kissing you desperately while her hands fumble with your shirt. She manages to pull it over your head and throws it away, and then immediately goes for your bra and throws it in the same direction.  
She takes a moment to admire you and then kisses you again, her hands already on your breasts with her index fingers and thumbs playing with your nipples. Her kisses trail down, and she places quite a few on your throat, arousing you further and further.

“I thought you needed me...”

You manage to gasp, and she hums against your throat.

“I do, but I want to see you moaning beneath me first.”

Her voice isn't much more than a whisper, and the only thing you can do in response is nod. You feel her smile against your skin and then nip at your neck before she kisses her way up again and places her lips on yours. The kiss is gentle, you can feel her fingers move away from your breasts, only for them slip beneath your pants and underwear and massage your hipbones, making you shiver again.   
Your pants and underwear fall to the floor soon after, quickly followed by her clothes. She crawls over you again, resuming the gentle kiss. One of her hands finds your hipbone again and massages it, while you feel the warmth of her body on yours, with your breasts occasionally brushing against each others.   
When you feel her other hand touching your clit, you gasp, and when she starts rubbing across it slowly, a moan escapes your lips. You open your eyes as she breaks the kiss, and see her smirking. You smile at her, only for her to speed up her pace on you, causing you to moan louder, your hands pulling her towards you and holding onto her shoulder blades.  
Managing to open your eyes, you look at her again, blushing with her mouth slightly opened. When she realizes your eyes are on her, she bites her lip seductively and inserts two fingers into you, her thumb still toying with your clit. She picks up a fast and hard pace, making you cry out and shooting your mind to ecstasy in a matter of seconds.   
Her other hand comes to rest on your hipbone and hold you in place when your pleasure increases with her every movement, and she begins to place open-mouthed kisses on your jaw and throat.

“Are you close.”

“A-almost...”

You feel her smile again, and she kisses down your body, adjusting her position and taking her thumb away from your clit only to replace it with her tongue, making you gasp in pleasure.

“Fuck, Vanessa!”

You cry out when she hits you just right, and with a smirk, she proceeds to mercilessly continue with that, relentlessly fucking you senseless. One of your hands desperately claws at the sheets while your other keeps her head against you, hoping she won't be a tease this time as she'd been quite a few times before, keeping you on the edge for agonizing minutes before you were given your release.  
She isn't.  
Your orgasm crashes into you without a warning, your cry getting stuck in your throat as she keeps up her merciless pace, only for a second orgasm to follow, and then a third, being her fingers and tongue don't come to a stop, instead continuing to fuck you and lick and suck at your clit.  
When she finally stops, scoots to lie beside you, placing her fingers in her mouth to clean them up, you're panting heavily, almost completely exhausted.

_I may be her first girlfriend, but she's right about being a prodigy._

“Was it good?”

Her question comes out shy, and when you look at her, she's blushing softly.

_Goddammit, I love her._

“You... were... amazing.”

She blushes a little more, looking past you and down again. You slowly turn to face her on your side and place a hand on her cheek, smiling softly. The kiss you give her is gentle and slow, but you know how much she needs you. So you let your hands roam over her body, traveling down to her butt where you let them rest for a second before grabbing it, making her gasp and move closer. 

“So how about I make your fantasies come to life now?”

“Please.”

Her voice still just a whisper, she looks at you with need in her eyes. You smirk, leaning forward. 

“Do you have anything in mind?”

“Could I try... sitting on your face? I don't really feel like having you on top of me tonight.”

_Please let her domme me one day._

You wink at her, still smirking.

“Of course. Take a seat.”

A short chuckle escapes her, followed by her eyes rolling, before she smirks in return.

“So funny. Now how about you put that mouth to a better use?”

She pushes you back against the mattress and kisses you again, new hunger in her movements. Moving up to straddle your face, you see how wet she is and smirk.

“Someone needs the attention.”

“Oh shut- ah!”

The last word of her sentence drowns in a moan when you hook your arms around her legs and pull her towards you, licking over her clit. She continues making her low, beautiful noises as you lick and suck on her, occasionally kissing and nipping as well. You move your tongue against her clit, keeping a steady pressure and yet altering it. A low thump tells you she's started gripping on the headboard, and a change of her weight implies she's arching her back.

_Shit, just imagining this... Vanessa grinding her hips towards my face, gripping the headboard and moaning softly, blushing a little, mouth agape and eyes closed in bliss... I'm too gay for this._

“Shit, don't stop, please!”

Her curse makes you grin and quicken your movements again, and you're rewarded with her hips twitching and a louder moan coming from her mouth.  
You know she's not going to last long.  
You can already tell she's getting closer by her noises and how she tries to meet your pressure by humping your face, and today, you decide to tease her. Letting your tongue become awfully slow and gentle, you smirk into her.  
Vanessa whimpers in frustration, a sound so appealing you almost throw the idea of being a little mean overboard.

“Not in the mood for teasing?”

She groans and tries tugging you closer towards where she desperately craves you, but you only put small kisses around her clit.

“...Please...”

The word leaves you breathless, it's that one you'd have expected the least, said in a voice that makes literally all intentions wash away.  
You kiss her clit again and then start sucking at it, yet keeping your tongue pressed to it. She moans, gently at first, but more passionately with every passing second. She grinds against your face, keeping it locked between her thighs, you feeling the pressure increase.   
She comes with a shudder and a gasp, all of her muscles tensing and relaxing, before she lets herself sink against the headboard, panting. You scoot a little upwards and smile at her from below.

“You okay?”

“Let me... catch my breath...”

You only smile at her, waiting patiently for her to climb off of you. When she's lying next to you, cuddled into your arms, she smiles.

“We should do this more often.”

“What, you sitting on my face?”

“Mhm. That is, if you liked it, I mean, you also could have not and then I-”

“Hey, shhh. I loved it, although I also like watching when you come.”

“I think there will be lots of opportunities for everything.”

“Couldn't have said that better.”

She hums in agreement, moving even closer to you.

“Hey?”

“What's up?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Vanessa.”

-

As she falls asleep in her girlfriend's arms, she still finds herself faced with this one truth. The Hunt, her Van, the fights... those aren't her home anymore. The girl next to her is.


End file.
